fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Wanda/References
*She may have been based on the rated-R movie A Fish Named Wanda. *She has a love for chocolate which borderlines addiction. Example: Where's Wanda? *Her full name is Wanda Venus Fairywinkle, as revealed in "77 Secrets of The Fairly Odd Parents Revealed!" *Another thing revealed in the list of secrets is that she dyes her hair. *Her hair was originally going to be blue, but since Timmy's room was blue, it wouldn't have shown up, so it was changed to pink. *Wanda's name was originally going to be Venus, to compliment Cosmo's "spacey" name. However, they went with Wanda because it seemed like a natural fit for her with her wand. She was also first designed frumpy and unattractive. *Wanda's design, especially her hair, was inspired by Wilma Flintstone from the classic 1960s animated series The Flintstones. *In "The Big Scoop", Chester and A.J. saw pictures and even mentioned Cosmo and Wanda but in Da Rules, it says if someone's fairies are mentioned or exposed by other people except fellow godchildren, the fairy or fairies go away forever. This may indicate they must first be revealed as fairies instead of just existent beings. *Wanda is voiced by Susan Blakeslee. *Wanda has 2 Zappy Awards, one from "The Zappys", and a second from "Blondas Have More Fun!". *In "Wanda's Day Off", the other female fairies at a high-class beauty spa are disdainful of Wanda because she was wished there by her godson, instead of being rich and paying for it. Their disdain blossoms into jealousy when they learn that their crush Juandissimo, who works at the spa, still pines for her, which implies that Wanda is something of a beauty. Though she appears to have little social life (perhaps thanks to Cosmo), she has at least two friends as seen in "Dog's Day Afternoon". * ]]Wanda appeared in "The Fairly OddParental Controls", voiced by Tara Strong, who voices Timmy and Poof in the show. *In the series' early episodes (like the episode The Big Problem), Wanda's skin colour was light pink instead of caucasian. It can be confirmed by seeing her along with Cosmo (who always had caucasian skin). The color of her skin was later changed to caucasian. *In Fairy Idol, Wanda calls the Timmy clone a "twerp", one of Vicky's well known lines. *She, Cosmo, and Poof will always be Godparents of the same kid together, because they are from the same family. *Susan Blakeslee, who voices Wanda, also voices over many female characters including Mrs. Turner and Anti-Wanda. *Cosmo and Wanda have been married for over ten thousand years. *Wanda's color scheme may be reference to the Sex Pistols' album,'' Never Mind The Bullocks, Here's The Sex Pistols'' as her shirt and hair colour coincide with the colours of the UK version cover. Cosmo has a similar occurence as well. *Apparently she dosn't like watching violent things and prevents Poof from watching them (although she didn't mind CC Crusier). *She doesn't speak spanish although in the Jimmy Timmy Power Hour she called Jimmy 'Amigo' which is spanish for friend''. ''On the other hand, she might have learned some Spanish in between "Engine Blocked" and "Jimmy Timmy Power Hour". *According to Future Lost she can put others to sleep just by talking to them this also affects herself if she says it to her reflection. *She is usually serious about everything but has been shown to have a very bad sense of humor according to the School's Out!: The Musical bloopers during the jail scene after Cosmo trys to do pull ups and than cuts the cheese she laughs at him and so does he. In Class Clown she and Cosmo laugh at Timmy and don't take him seriously, in Hairicane after seeing Timmy's bad hair cut she and Cosmo both laugh and so on.In conclusion, she can lighten up at times. Category:References Category:Characters Category:Trivia